Noble Light
by JessicaKittyDemon
Summary: So, Rath and Rune are an item. There's just one problem. A certain Alchemist wants his masterpiece back, and he's sent a lust-filled Bierrez to get it...
1. Kiss of an Enemy

Jessica: Wow, my first Dragon Knights fic! R&R, please *glares at nearest person*  
  
Rath: O.o Why are you looking at me like you're never gonna give me another piece of candy again?  
  
Thatz: That's not her 'never-gonna-give-you-another-piece-of-candy-again' look; that's her 'say-the-disclaimer-or-die' look. Run away!  
  
Rune: *sigh* Jessica does not own Dragon Knights. There, *I* said the disclaimer. The readers are getting bored.  
  
Kurayami Ryuu, gorgeous editor: *is bonked* Hey! ...Just wanted ya'll to know, the yummy lemon is courteously of me ^_^  
  
Rune: O.o Okay, the readers are a little more interested now, looks like...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter One: Kiss of an Enemy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alfeegi mentally groaned. First the chocolates and now... and now this! "Hold on Rath; I'll inform his Majesty of your presence," he said... if looks could kill... The knight of Fire simply grinned, as Alfeegi entered Lykouleon's office.  
  
The Dragon Lord beamed as his officer bowed to him. "Hello, Alfeegi. What is it?"  
  
"My lord, I found out about the chocolates," he said tersely.  
  
Lykouleon's smile froze. 'Oh dear, he scares me...' "Eh... Now see here, Alfeegi, I'm the Dragon Lord. I should be allowed to access the state treasury-"  
  
"But on something as frivolous as chocolates? Really, my lord!" he scolded, then cleared his throat. "Also, Rath has returned from his mission. I'm afraid to say that he broke another sword."  
  
The lord rolled his eyes, amused. "Again? Well, send him in then."  
  
Rath entered, and forced a smile. "Hey, Lykouleon," he said, just a little stiffly, as he handed his report over.  
  
Suddenly, he found himself being bonked on the head. "Be more respectful to the lord!" Rune said, sounding scandalized.  
  
Rath smiled for real this time. "Hey Rune! I... huh?" Rune moaned, though in reality he was too busy thinking about how cute Rath was when he was confused to be annoyed. "Oh... Hey, *my lord*." BONK.  
  
Lykouleon sweatdropped. He ought to be flattered, he supposed, but Rune scared him almost as much as Alfeegi sometimes... He hurriedly composed himself. "Rath, I hear you broke another sword; is that true?"  
  
"Yeah." BONK. "Hey!"  
  
Multiple sweatdrops. "Very well; Kai-stern, please take Rath down to get a new sword."  
  
Rath's face lit up as he realized that the older man had just walked in. "Kai-stern!" he yelled cheerfully, giving him a gigantic huge.  
  
"You're back already?" Kai-stern commented, surprised.  
  
Rath grinned. "Yeah, I came back because I missed ya too much. How's Crewger?"  
  
Kai-stern grinned as well. "He's just fine," he assured Rath, a moment before said knight was bowled over by said dog demon. He laughed as Crewger licked his face as a hello.  
  
Then the dog stiffened. He sniffed the air, and let out a low growled. "What's wrong, boy?" Rath asked worriedly.  
  
Kai-stern frowned. "Well, maybe not completely fine," he amended. "He's been doing that - growling at nothing - for the past week now. I thought I told Cernozura to try feeding him something different... Maybe he's just getting old."  
  
Rath scratched behind his pet's ears to get him to calm down. "Do you think you could get a doctor to look at him?" he asked earnestly. "I hope he's not sick..."  
  
Alfeegi nodded. "I'll put it on your tab," he said dryly, though he looked concerned too.  
  
"Hey Rath?" Rune said suddenly. "Could I talk to you? In private?"  
  
The black-haired boy glanced up, and grinned. "Okay; let's go to my room..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The moment the door was closed, Rath drew Rune into a passion-filled kiss. Rune tried to pull away for air, but the moment his lips parted his koi's tongue slipped into his mouth. The elf moaned, deciding this was much more worthwhile than breathing.  
  
Finally, however, they either had to pull apart or faint. Once he got his breath back a little, Rath grinned sheepishly. "Uh, sorry; guess I got a little carried away..."  
  
Rune shrugged, smiling. "It's been a while."  
  
"You know, we really ought to tell them about us," the Fire knight continued. "Then maybe they'd let us go on missions together and stuff."  
  
Rune's eyes actually showed a hint of mischief for once. "But you know that if we went together, we'd never get around to the actual mission."  
  
Rath nodded, mock-thoughtfully. "True..." Then he smirked. "Very true." He picked the startled elf up and set him down again on the bed, then proceeded to sit on his stomach. "It's so good to be back..." he whispered, and bent down for a kiss.  
  
After just a few moments, though, Rune gently pushed him away. "Rath, you know Thatz's room is just down the hall. What would he think if he-"  
  
"Shh," Rath interrupted, lightly pressing a finger to the other's mouth. "I've been away such a long time. I - I really want..."  
  
Rune laughed quietly, and, in turn, placed a finger over Rath's mouth. "I know," he said simply, and pulled the yokai down for another kiss.  
  
This was so good, so right... Rath's kisses were so full of need that they were almost rough. Rune could feel the beginning of Rath's erection pressing into his belly... Rath ran his hands over Rune's body, touching only lightly, featherlike... Suddenly, the elf giggled.  
  
Rath pulled away, looking incredibly confused and flustered. "Huh?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
"You know it tickles... when you do that... don't you?" Rune asked, still giggling, more at the situation than anything else.  
  
He smirked. "Well... I do now!" And he promptly started tickling his koi for all he was worth.  
  
Eventually the blonde got him to stop, if only by threatening to scream. "R-Rath?" Rune asked, panting.  
  
"Yeah?" he grinned.  
  
"You're gonna get it when... when I catch my breath..." Rath snickered. "You're weird... But cute."  
  
Rath smiled widely, leaning down to kiss the other's neck. "Thanks... I guess..."  
  
"Rath..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I don't think I can wait any longer..."  
  
"Hn..." Abruptly, he felt hands undoing tie of his pants, pulling them off... He moaned as fingers brushed his length, and moaned louder a moment later when Rath took all of him into his mouth.  
  
"Shh," Rath said, drawing away for a moment. "Thatz..." Rune nodded weakly, and Rath got back to work.  
  
It didn't take too long. The black-haired boy licked up every drop of cum, before moving back up to lay next to his koi, watching him as he slowly came back down from his high.  
  
"Aishitaru," was all the elf said, snuggling up to him.  
  
Rath sighed softly, feeling really content for the first time since he'd left for his mission. No one would ever break them apart...  
  
"Take me."  
  
Rath blinked. Rune wasn't usually that blunt... But then, in his words, it had certainly been a while... He grinned, quickly disposing of all the rest of their clothing.  
  
"Mmm... Has anyone told you how hot you are lately?" he purred, running his hands over the other's chest. He blushed, but arched into the touch.  
  
"Yeah... You just did," he replied, a little breathlessly. Rath chuckled.  
  
Rath coated his length in his saliva, waiting until he couldn't take it any more and Rune was squirming impatiently before he plunged inside. Rune dug his fingernails into the yokai's back, and Rath hissed in pleasure. After taking a moment for both of them to get used to it, he began to move slowly.  
  
Not slowly for long, though. It wasn't very long before he found his climax. He bit his lip hard enough to taste blood; Rune buried his face in the sheets a few moments later as he came too.  
  
For a few moments all either of them could do was pant. "...Have you been practicing?" Rune finally asked.  
  
Rath smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"I will examine that mental image later, at my leisure," the elf said lazily, settling in his koi's arms.  
  
Rath glance out the window, between the gently fluttering blinds. The sun had set... He pulled the covers over them both. "Goodnight, Rune- kun..."  
  
"Sleep well."  
  
The last thing Rune thought before falling into a blissful slumber was, 'This is so perfect...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Rune woke up the next morning, his first thought was that it must have been the sun, dancing over his face. Then he remembered last night, and he realized that it could be Rath's moist, warm breath on his neck... or maybe the simple fact that he was being spooned... But no. He couldn't be that lucky. It was the pounding on the door.  
  
"Rathy-kun! Rise and shine; it's breakfast time!"  
  
Rath sat blot upright. "Holy *crap*!" he said, with feeling. "What are you on?!"  
  
"Cookies," the third knight said blissfully. "Get yer butt out here; it's breakfast time. And you never said hello to me yesterday, so I owe ya a noogie."  
  
Rath groaned. He leaned down to give Rune a quick peck on the lips, then pulled the covers over his head. As an after-thought he grabbed the nearest pare of pants (his... oops...) and shoved them under the covers with him, then went to the door.  
  
Thatz raised an eyebrow slowly. "Um, Rath... Why are you naked?"  
  
Rath just stared at him for a moment, and then blushed the deepest shade of red imaginable and turned around. "Um... I like to sleep naked sometimes?" he suggested, bending down to search for his pants.  
  
Thatz groaned, slapping the hand that wasn't holding a cookie over his eyes. "Wow, geez! Warn me before you bend over like that next time, okay?" Rath grinned sheepishly, pulling the pants he'd found up.  
  
When he turned around, Thatz raised an eyebrow once again. "Are those *your* pants?" he asked skeptically. "I mean, I never thought you'd have anything so... girly... Hey, Rath? You there?"  
  
"Bierrez..." the Fire knight said, just above a whisper.  
  
Thatz whirled around, his hand automatically flying to his sword - he wasn't wearing it. Why would he wear a sword to breakfast? 'Dammit...'  
  
Rath had already gone into kicking-demon-butt mode. "Didjya miss me, Bierrez?" he inquired, smirking.  
  
The demon smiled chillingly. "As a matter of fact, I did," he replied. "I've been lucking around here for days, waiting for you to show up..." In one swift movement he had pushed Thatz out of the way and onto the floor and had grabbed Rath - pulling him into a deep, rough kiss.  
  
Suddenly he was picked up by the shirt, and flung across the hall - but not by Rath. Thatz gaped.  
  
"When did you get here?" the Earth knight demanded, as Rath sagged against the wall with a dazed expression on his face.  
  
Rune grimly drew his sword. "I was walking by and couldn't help but hear," he ground out, and without further hesitation he charged Bierrez.  
  
...With a satisfied smirk, the demon pushed Rune up and off of him, before drawing his sword from the other's stomach. "Well, I guess that takes care of my main obstacle, ne?" he said cheerfully.  
  
...His vision was laced with red. Rune caught a glimpse of his koi's eye, filled with pain and anger - wait, was he crying? No way... He lunged, this time Bierrez was the slow one, Rath wrestled the sword from him, swung... And everything went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jessica: Wow, in the words of Book 6, another dead demon has come back to life to appear in my fic! He must love me more than you, Kura-chan...  
  
Kurayami Ryuu: *fumes* BACK. OFF. Or I'll open this door!  
  
Jessica: What's behind the door?  
  
Kurayami Ryuu: *cackles insanely* The angry readers who want to rip you to shreds for killing Rune!!!  
  
Jessica: *pales* B-b-but, he's not dead! I swear! What fun would the next chapter be if he was dead, huh? I mean, it'd just be wrong to give him a lemon *and* kill him off in the first chapter, after all.  
  
Kurayami Ryuu: *shakes head sadly* Sorry, but they still wanna rip you to shreds. Especially Bulma_Wannabe's sister, I'm sure... *very evil grin of evilness* Bwuhahahaha... 


	2. Don't Ask

Jessica: I'm baaaackkk!!!  
  
Rath, Rune & Thatz: (cling to each other in terror)  
  
Kurayami Ryuu: (drools over them)  
  
Jessica: Stop, you're gonna get it on the keyboard!  
  
Kurayami Ryuu: Bwuhahahahaha!!! I'm running off with Rath now; bye!  
  
Jessica: O.o But we need him for the fic...  
  
Rath: (smirks) Just gotta love that duplication spell...  
  
Kurayami-who-got-tired-of-typing-her-whole-name: (sob)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Chapter Two: Don't Ask   
  
Rune opened his eyes groggily. "Oh... ow, my side!" he moaned; even just moving his head to look around hurt. 'Where... oh, the hospital wing! I haven't been here in forever...' Then he saw something that made him forget all about his own problems.  
  
"Rath!" He tried to sit up, but that much movement made him gasp in pain. The Fire knight was in the bed next to him, apparently sleeping as well.  
  
At the sound of his name, however, he woke up. "Mmm, five more minutes mommy... Oh, Rune, you're awake!" He sat up, though Rune didn't miss the fact that he winced. "I was so worried!"  
  
The blonde elf smiled. "Thanks. But why are you here?"  
  
He scowled. "Bierrez hurt me too," he explained. "And... Lykouleon won't let me kill him! I don't understand; he won't tell me why, either. I hate everyone here... except you, that is! I could never hate you," he added earnestly.  
  
"I'm glad of that, at least," he said quietly.  
  
There was a moment of silence. "Hey, I'm gonna go get something for us to eat," Rath said uncomfortably.  
  
"But you're-!" Rune started, but his koi was already out the door. He sighed. He couldn't stand it when Rath got like this; it hurt... Why did he hate everyone so much, anyway?  
  
A few minutes later he returned, carrying a box of chocolates and a platter of cookies. Rune couldn't help but grin a little. "You call that breakfast?" he demanded.  
  
Rath seemed to consider it for a moment. "Um... The chocolate's for you?" They both laughed.  
  
"So, um, what did happen to Bierrez, anyway?" Rune asked cautiously, while biting into a chocolate.  
  
Rath winced. "Well, um, he got the sword back from me, and there was some other stuff, and he hurt me, and, and... He kissed me again," he blurted out.  
  
Rune scowled. "That bas... Hey, you mean you let him kiss you again? I could understand the first time; you were in shock, but honestly..."  
  
Rath frowned cutely. "Oh, so being in shock is a good excuse, but having just gotten slashed across the stomach isn't?"  
  
The elf blinked. "Oh... Well, okay, I guess..."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, after that Lykouleon showed up, and told me not to kill that - that thing, and he wouldn't tell me why, and while we were arguing Bierrez disappeared! I never even saw him go... Ug, it's not fair! I wanna kill him..."  
  
Rune snickered at that. "You are so the girl in this relationship..." Rath choked.  
  
Thankfully, Rune was saved from being mauled for the second time that day by Thatz walking in. "Wassup? ...Chocolate!"  
  
Rune glared, quickly moving his box of candy out of Thatz reach. "Back off, you pig," he said blandly.  
  
The Earth knight shrugged, unfazed. "Fine, be that way. But Rath, Lykouleon want to see you... Cookies!"  
  
Rath sighed, handing the cookies to Rune. "If even one of those cookies are gone when I come back, I'll know," he threatened, and walked off.  
  
It didn't take him too long to get to Lykouleon's office; he had its location memorized because usually he made it a point to avoid that area of the castle. When he arrived he found the door half open already and was about to just walk in, when he heard something strange. Two people, talking; but he thought he was only supposed to be talking to Lykouleon...  
  
"I don't think you realize what kind of position you're in. I want Rath as my own, and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it!" Rath's jaw dropped.  
  
Another voice spoke up, full of careful malice. "I don't think you understand the position that I'm in, either. How can you expect me to give over my best fighter purely on whim of Kharl the Alchemist?"  
  
At this point, Rath did what anyone in his position would do, and fell through the doorway in shock.  
  
After a moment of silence, Bierrez flashed a Cheshire grin. "Well, well; what have we here?"  
  
Rath's hand flew to his sword, but he was too slow. Suddenly, Bierrez had his wrist in a death grip; his other hand was tangled in the knight's hair as he crushed his lips in another kiss. Rath heard Lykouleon gasp, shocked, but it seemed to be coming from a long way off. You know, bakayarou though he may be, he was a pretty good kisser...  
  
Suddenly, he pushed him off, with enough force that by rights should have sent him sprawling. "I... you..." he fumed, breathing heavily. "DIE!" His sword was a few inches from Bierrez's throat when he stopped.  
  
"Lykouleon... let go of me..." he growled tensely.  
  
The demon winked, then seemed to fade into the background, like a chameleon. The lord's grip loosened, and Rath whirled around to glare at him.  
  
"Could you please tell me what's going on now?" he hissed, in a tone that said 'I don't care if you're the Dragon Lord; many unpleasant things will happen to you if you don't do what I want.'  
  
Lykouleon chuckled unhappily. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier; he demanded it. Where shall I start, do you think?"  
  
Rath blinked. The lord could be disgustingly nice sometimes, but, well, he was a lord for goodness' sake... "How about the part with Kharl in it?" he suggested edgily.  
  
The other shrugged. "A good a place as any," he agreed. "Sit down, please. Well... Bierrez is working for Kharl; you've gathered this much, I assume. Apparently the Alchemist has decided that possession of Cesia is a very dangerous thing at the moment, so he's decided to focus on getting you instead. We all know that he wishes you to cut ties with the Dragons and return to the Demon tribe. But he needed someone who could enter the castle to do his dirty work. It seems that the human who works for him wasn't strong enough, so he brought Bierrez back to life. And it also seems that he knew of Bierrez's... personal interest... in you. In fact..." He winced. "In fact, Bierrez says that, in exchange for bringing you to him, Kharl has offered him the right to... do with you as he pleases, in his words."  
  
Rath gaped, speechless for a moment. "Please tell me you're joking," he managed to get out.  
  
Lykouleon shook his head sadly. "I'm not. And he says that, while he has decided to take his time for now in his attempt to win you over, if we kill him Kharl will simply revive him and he will take you away by force." For the first time, Rath actually thought he saw Lykouleon look scared. "I am worried that... with his ability to summon demons... that he could manage it."  
  
Rath stood, looking panicked. "No way! We have to kill him, before he hurts anyone else! Then while Kharl's bringing him back to life again we'll have time to get ready... Build up an army... do something..." Abruptly he sank back into his chair, clutching his side. Stupid cut...  
  
Lykouleon rose, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder sympathetically. Rath flinched away, but weakly. "You're hurt," he pointed out, stating the obvious. "I suppose I should not have called you here at all until you had healed more... Go back to the infirmary, please."  
  
"Fine," he panted, and stalked out. He didn't go straight back, though; he took a detour through the kitchen to give him time to think about this...  
  
"Hello, love!" Rath called cheerily a few minutes later, as he walked back into the infirmary.  
  
Rune beamed. "You took a while! What'd Lord Lykouleon want?"  
  
"He told me why I can't kill Bierrez," Rath stated bitterly. "But first, here. I brought you something else to eat!"  
  
The elf sweatdropped, staring at the object he'd just been handed. "Rath-kun, you do realize that this chicken leg is half-eaten, right?"  
  
Rath sweatdropped too. "Oh... Eh, sorry?  
  
Rune leaned up, kissing his cheek lightly. "Apology accepted." Then he shifted from kissing his cheek to his lips.  
  
Rath stiffened for just a moment, flashing to his latest kiss with Bierrez. Then he relaxed, moving to straddle Rune's hips - though carefully, of course, to avoid hurting either of them. 'Not a good time to think about that right now,' he told himself firmly, letting himself become immersed in the kiss.

  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()   
  
Jessica: Oh man, what a way to end a chappy, huh?  
  
Kurayami: (sad sigh) Yeah, I suppose having a lemon bit when they're all bandaged up like that wouldn't be a good thing... But wasn't all that stuff with Kharl and Bierrez great?  
  
Angry mob of readers: NO!!!  
  
Jessica: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (runs away)  
  
Kurayami Ryuu: ...Yeah, and I came up with... oops?  
  
Angry mob of reader: DON'T GET HER, GET HER!!!  
  
Jessica: Hey, wait a minute!  
  
Angry mob:........................(stops running and yelling).... What?  
  
Jessica: If you kill us now you'll never get to find out what happens in the next chappy!   
  
Angry mob: Gosh darn!  
  
Jessica: Bwuhahahaha! Now I have one thing to say: I OWN DRAGON KNIGHTS, INU-YASHA AND KIKAIDER; MWUHAHAHA!!!!!!! Okay, I feel better now; and no I don't own any of the manga or anime characters I just mentioned... (whimper)... except Kikaider! 


	3. Interlude with Cookies

Jessica: It's been so long! I'm so sorry! Wow, last chappy was weird...

Rath: Uh, do I have to say the disclaimer?

Jessica: (gets evil glint in eye) Well, I was gonna make Thatz say it, but now that you said that, yeah, you have to say the declaimer.

Thatz: Boo-ya! (stops and stares at Rath) Oh, sorry buddy.

Rath: (glares at Thatz) Yeah, right.

Rune: (big sigh) Jessica does not own mmpphhh!!!!!!!!

Jessica: Don't; Rath has to say it, not you!

Rune: mhm…

Rath: J-Jessica does not own Dragon Knights! T-There!

Jessica: Darn, now we have to start the fic... (pouts)

XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

**Chapter Three**: Interlude with Cookies

XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

Giggling... who was... laughing at him? Rath cracked one eye open, and came face to face with the castle's green-haired menace. He groaned, turning his face away as the cookie breath hit him. "...Whazzit? G'way"

"I didn't know you sleep-walked, Rathy-kun!"

Rath blinked. "I don't... I... WAAAAAH!"

There was a moment of silence. Rath groaned, wondering if various parts of his body would ever move again, after falling off the bed. Rune's bed. Oops.

Thatz promptly cracked up, dropping his bag of cookies on the Fire Knight's head. Rath promptly said an NC17-rated word.

"Is everyone okay? What's going on?"

Thatz stared owlishly at Rune for a moment, before laughing even harder. He fell to the floor amongst the cookies, and it occurred to Rath that he must never have been happier.

"Out!" the black-haired boy yelled, but he was grinning.

Rune blinked down at his koi. "...Why are you on the floor?"

Rath laughed, crawling back up. "Thatz woke me up," he said, as if that explained everything.

For someone who had been around the thief as long as Rune, it did. He blanched. "Oh no! Are you okay?!"

Rath picked a piece of cookie out of his hair, and examined it. And ate it. "Yum. Never been better." He caught Rune's thoroughly disgusted look, and sweatdropped. "You are such a girl."

Rune tickled Rath, grinning evilly. "No I'm not! Look at yourself! You're like a chibi!"

Rath giggled uncontrollably, before managing to get ahold of himself enough to tickle back. "Am not! You've got girly hair!"

Rune abruptly lean up and kissed him. All tickling wars were forgotten. "Yeah, but that's why you like me."

Rath smile. "And vice versa." Then he rolled off Rune and curled up by his side again, sighing contentedly. He knew he shouldn't. He knew Thatz would really start to get suspicious if he caught them again. And he knew he had to kill Bierrez. But all that could wait; he had more important things to attend to, just for a little while...

XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

Jessica: Like I said, short.

Shiro Ryuu, once known as Kurayami Ryuu: Yeah, all you get is this, while I've been _booted _it's been so long since she's updated!

Jessica: Grr...

K-Shiro: But don't worry, the next chapter will be longer.

Jessica: (mutter)

Shiro: If she can just remember where the heck she was going with this story, that is...

Jessica: (steals keyboard from Shiro, and bonks) Nyen. It might have been short, but it was cute! Right?

Shiro: Okay, so yeah, I gotta admit that.

Jessica: (grin) R&R!!!!!


	4. Kidnapping!

Jessica: Gomen everyone! I didn't mean to take this long to write chapter four, but... uh... eh heh... I kinda forgot where I was going with this story. But now I've remembered! So don't worry!

Disclaimer: We're all doomed! (runs for the hills)

Jessica: (sweatdrop) Just do your job!

Disclaimer: Fine, fine. We do not own Dragon Knights!

XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

Chapter Four: Kidnapping!

XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

Bright... blinding light...

Rath blinked, then glared at the sun shining through the curtains. Stupid sun, waking him up, what nerve... At about this point he heard footsteps in the corridor and the Knight once again found himself laying on the floor in his haste. He untangled himself from the bed sheets and jumped in his own bed just in time.

Ruwalk stuck his head in the room. "Oh, you're up... Ohayo!"

Rath made a show of jumping groggily at the cheerful greeting, and promptly hurled a pillow. Ruwalk ducked. "You scared the life outta me!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to." Ruwalk held his hands up in surrender to the pillow-wielding Fire Knight. Rune cracked an eye open, and laughed. The Officer smiled. "Anyway, I just wanted to see if you two were up yet and if you wanted breakfast. It's good to see you're feeling bet-" At which point he was yanked out of the hospital wing door by a flurry of teal hair. All that could be heard was an undignified squeak, and Alfeegi's early morning rant disappearing into the distance. Rath and Rune both sweatdropped.

"What an interesting wake-up call..." Rune said, shaking his head.

Rath nodded, and sat the rest of the way up in bed. "Sleep well, darling?"

Rune chuckled. "Wonderfully, dear."

"So... do you want breakfast?"

"Yes... though no cookies..."

"Of course not."

"Eggs and bacon?" Rath stood up and bowed.

"Very well, master." He winked, stuck his tongue out, and ran from the room.

Rune shook his head again, laughing quietly to himself as he lay back again. What a psycho... His eyelids began to droop... Rather than fight it, he decided Rath could just go ahead and wake him up again when he got back.

Just before he blacked out, he could have sworn he sensed someone else in the room with him. But surely it was just because he was so tired...

XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

Bierrez smiled rather unpleasantly as he faded into the foreground. Out like a light. The poor thing must still be exhausted... how convenient...

He stood over the elf for a moment in contemplative silence. What, honestly, did Rath see in him? He was beautiful, he supposed, in a sort of naive way... Bierrez trailed a finger over Rune's cheek... and left a spell behind. Couldn't have him waking up now, of all times.

Almost as an after-thought, he lay the note on the pillow just next to Rune's head. Then he gently picked the Water Knight up, and stepped out the window and into oblivion.

XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

Rath... I think I've been very fair. I gave you more than enough time to heal from our last encounter, surely. If you want your 'darling' back, come to my fortress at the edge of Demon Forest. I won't hurt him, much. I'll be waiting...

Crash, shatter. The plate had a brief and unfortunate encounter with the floor. Rath didn't appear to notice. No...

No, this simply was not happening. He considered checking the castle; maybe it was all a joke. But, no... No! He was the one Bierrez wanted, him! Why did he have to... if only he hadn't left the room...

He was out of the hospital wing before the torn pieces of the note hit the floor. He went to his room, where he changed his clothes and grabbed his sword. Then Rath snuck out of the castle as only he could, and set off for Demon Forest.

XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

Bierrez lazily surveyed the twenty or so demons standing before him. How pathetic. All of them appeared to be mindless dolls; apparently Kharl didn't trust him enough to give him a real army. 'It's not like I'm going to blow them up or something. Jeez.' He pick out the strongest-looking ones to guard to walls, and sent the remaining demons off to look a something shiny or whatever it was that mindless dolls did when they were bored. Then he glanced up at the sky. 'Rath will be here soon.' He smiled. 'Better have my fun while I can, then...'

"Let me go!" Rune yelled, rattling his chains like an angry ghost.

"Damn, you're loud... And why, exactly, would I do that?" Bierrez smirked at Rune's expression when he suddenly appeared right in front of his face. Then he backed off, located a torch in the dungeon gloom, and lit it.

This revealed, among other thing such as a small colony of rats, a table. The table was laden with knifes, saws, and a strange and faintly glowing goo that made Rune not want to know what Bierrez did in his spare time. The elf watched, transfixed, as Bierrez walked over to it and casually selected the largest knife. He seemed to test its weight in his hand for a moment, and then he grinned.

Then he was beside him again, the knife just millimeters from Rune's cheek. "I'm... bored..." Bierrez whispered in his ear, smirking wider as Rune let out a miserable little moan. And then he was very surprised, when someone other than Rune screamed. He ran to the window, and swore.

Rath had arrived, if a little earlier than he had expected. The main swear-worthy fact: he'd already slaughtered two of the twenty demons just as Bierrez had been watching, and he hadn't even unsheathed his sword. In fact, after he watched a bit longer the yokai realized that he was hardly even using magic. His dragon wasn't out either. He was tearing them apart with his bare hands, and so far Bierrez hadn't seen one get a single good hit in. And yet... ah. He was bleeding heavily, but after a moment Bierrez realized this was because his wounds had reopened. He frowned slightly. The boy was going to kill himself... He turned to Rune.

"Come."

XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

The inside of the castle was dark and cool, and somewhat mildewy. Rath voiced his disapproval by slicing through cobwebs and furnishings alike, not to mention leaving unsightly bloodstains on the carpet.

"Bierrez! Show yourself! Or are you scared!" he screamed, smashing an antique-looking table in frustration.

"No. Just patient."

Rath's head shot up, and he found the source of the voice at the top of a flight of stairs. Bierrez had hold of Rune by the hair, though he didn't seem to be hurting him. Rath clenched his jaw and put his foot on the first step, but Bierrez's other hand came up holding a knife, and stopped just over Rune's throat.

"Stop! Do you really intend to fight me?"

"Fight you?" Rath snarled. "I'll kill you! Let go of him and face me!"

Bierrez scoffed. "I could kill you in a second. Look at yourself - you're dying already. No." With that, he shoved Rune onto the stairs. He yelped, but managed to catch himself, and hurried down to the other Knight. "See to you lover, elf," he spat. "Some other time, maybe, Rath." He had the strangest, self-disgusted expression on his face as he disappeared.

"Are you okay, Rune? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, but..." Rune's eyes widened as he got a closer look at the damage. "Rath! Your wounds-!"

Rath smiled, and fell gently into the puddle of blood that spread slowly outward from his body like ripples in a pond.

XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

Jessica: T.T Please-oh-please don't kill me! And don't worry! Rath ain't dead, promise! Oh, and I wanted to reply to one of the reviews I got... The reviewer said they'd kill me if I didn't update, but, well... If I died, y'know, you guys would never get another update 'cause I'd be six feet under...

Thatz: (giggling insanely in background) Six feet under! Pushin' up daisies! Dead as a doornail! Oh, hey... I wonder if daisies are edible?

Shiro Ryuu: (gets evil glint in eyes) Hey, why don't you try some and find out?

Jessica: (sweatdrop) ...R&R onegai...


	5. Declarations

**Jessica:** Sorry again, everyone! I obviously didn't mean for the chapter to take this long, but my computer died on me twice and I had to rewrite it both times...-.-; Evilness!

**Rath:** I can't _believe_ you had me faint!-!-!

**Jessica:** (sheepish grin) Eh heh... the fans liked it! I gotta give em' what they want!

**Rune:** Can we get on with this, please?

**Jessica:** Oh! Right! (clears throat and glares at disclaimer)

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Dragon Knights!

XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

**Chapter Five: Declarations**

XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

Rune paced up and down, wringing his hands nervously. It'd been three days since Rath had collapsed, and he still hadn't woken up. It was really nerve-wracking, especially since Rune had no clue as to what was happening in the hospital wing. He'd been locked in his room with guards placed at each window and two outside the door.

He stopped pacing with a jump when someone knocked at his bedroom door. "Hey, lazy elf! He's awake!"

A blond and white streak zoomed past Thatz and towards the hospital wing. Thatz sweatdropped, and then shrugged and followed.

Rath opened his eyes and growled when he saw five or six nurses surrounding him. He screamed at them hoarsely to leave him alone, and rubbed his head.

When he heard the doors open again, he was about to shout at whoever it was to get lost, but right as he opened his mouth, he was hugged. Blond hair fell into his face, and he chuckled a little.

"Worried, were you?"

Rune glared at his koi and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, of course! You collapsed from blood loss, you idiot! And what were you doing, trying to fight like that?-!"

Now it was Rath's turn to glare. "You had been kidnapped! Did you honestly expect me to wait until I was better to come looking for you!"

Thatz walked in at that moment, froze, and then - sensing the horrible fight that was about to happen - ran for his life in the other direction. The dragon officers placed outside the hospital wing doors winced whenever Rune's or Rath's voices rose, and twitched as random objects hit the door.

"You put yourself in danger, Rath! How could you be so reckless?"

"Oh-You-Grrr! GET OUT!" the fire knight shouted, glaring at the extremely stunned elf before him.

"F-Fine!" Rune turned on his heel and stormed out of the hospital wing, slamming the doors behind him. He was walking too fast for anyone to see his face, but the black-haired boy noted the small splashes of water on the floor...

Rath winced slightly as he settled back, and found himself with nothing to do but listen to the guards talking about how loud the argument had been, and trying to figure out what had caused it this time.

XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

Kharl massaged his temples, and took a deep breath. Simply put, he was not a happy alchemist.

Bierrez walked into his office and stood as far away from the seething Renkin wizard as possible. Kharl turned nonetheless, and flashed him a very fake smile. Bierrez swallowed, and bowed slightly.

"You called?"

Kharl nodded curtly and turned away from him again. "You let the elf go?" he asked coldly. Bierrez grimaced.

"Rath was dying. And I don't think you wanted me to bring him to you dead, did you?"

Kharl walked swiftly over to the other man, and sent him flying into the office wall.

"Don't... let it happen again," he muttered, and walked away, leaving

Bierrez in the pile of rubble that used to be the office's north wall.

XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

Once he'd recovered somewhat, Bierrez walked back to his room with the intention of spying on his favorite fire knight. It seemed to be becoming a habit lately...

The first thing he saw was Rath and Rune yelling at one another. Then Rune stormed out, tears streaming down his face. Bierrez frowned when he saw Rath wince. Were his wounds really that bad?...was this all...his fault? His frown deepened. Why did he feel like this? What was going on?

XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

Rath slipped out of bed and, forcing back a grimace, walked over to the window and looked out. He quickly found Rune, sitting by himself by one of the ponds. After watching for a moment or two, he frowned, and walked back over to his bed and lay down.

"Resting up, are we?"

Rath's eyes widened. But as he lunged for his sword, Bierrez pinned him to the wall - not roughly, but with enough force to hold him there.

"What have you done to me?" Bierrez asked angrily. Rath blinked. "Don't play dumb with me! You've done something - enchanted me! I can't get you out of my mind! I-I worry about you! I used to _want_ to hurt you but now - ugh! I don't know what's going on!" Rath's face went blank. Oh, _no_...

Bierrez looked almost ready to punch him, and for a second Rath thought he was going to. But then, Bierrez leaned down and kissed him instead.

It wasn't gentle, or pleasant for that matter, but Rath noted that it wasn't as rough as the others had been. In fact... this kiss almost seemed more...real...

Then he saw something that made him frown.

XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

Rune sighed. He'd been way too hard on Rath... even if he _had_ been a complete idiot and gotten himself put back in the hospital wing again. He dropped the piece of grass he'd been fiddling with, and headed back into the castle.

As he headed towards the hospital wing, he thought about how he'd apologize - he knew Rath would still be angry and probably wouldn't want to listen. He sighed and decided that the best way to do it was to just blurt it out before Rath had the chance to kick him out again. Just deciding that he was going to apologize made him feel better, Rune found.

But as he opened the door to Rath's room, the sight that met his eyes made him want to die.

Rath's eyes met Rune's around Bierrez's head and narrowed pointedly. As the blonde watched, he snaked his arms around the demon's neck, and kissed him back.

The elf whirled around and ran. He didn't notice until he was safely in his room and leaning against the door for support that, one, he was shaking... And two, he was crying again.

XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

**Jessica**: Awwwwww, poor Rune-kun! To all angry Rune/Rath fans... don't killme? Honest! It's not what it looks like!

**Rune:** (being held back by Rath and Thatz, trying to murder JK) (saying words that no one under the age of ninety-nine should here! So here's some nice music for ya to listen to!)

**Jessica:** Er... well, that's all for now! Until next time! (runs of into sunset to hide from angry readers)

**Crickets:** (chirp)

**Shiro Ryuu:** Hey! Psst! I've got a secret!

**Readers:** (crowd around)

**Shiro:** Do ya really wanna know? _Really? _(smirk) _Well... _None of this was her idea! Bulma Wannabe came up with it! So go tell her how much you liked it! Or... er, well... _oh_, um... don't kill the messenger? Oh yeah, and review please!


	6. If Only You Knew

Jk: sorry I took so long to update all! I've been babysitting BulmaWannabe and The Mad Tea-Party's little brother a lot and I have a partish-time job now so I've been really busy. Also this chapter might _actually_ suck in the case that is has not been touched up by Shiro-Ryuu. So if ya wanna flame me feel free to, it's actually me you'll be flaming (Sweatdrop) but please go easy on me cause' I'm still learning. (Weak smile) ok any way!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Knights nor shall I try to pretend I do. (Big shocker there) but I do own a copy of some of the manga! Whoot!

X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X

Chapter Six

If Only You Knew

Rune Reached up slowly and wiped away the tears pouring down his cheeks. _How could he do that? How could he kiss Beirrez back? _His stomach lurched. The picture of them in each other's arms kept playing through his head, the way Rath's eyes had narrowed with hate, the way he'd wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back. He fell to his knees clutching his chest. It hurt. His heart... his very soul was in pain. The tears began to fall faster. He shut his eyes tightly trying to stop them from coming and failing. He finally gave in, curled up into a little ball on the floor and cried himself into a restless slumber.

X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X

meanwhile down the hall in the hospital wing. Bierrez stared at Rath in disbelief. _he'd kissed him back!_ _He'd actually returned the kiss! _Rath was glaring at the doors, his fist clenched tightly. A drop of blood fell from between his fingers and hit the floor. Bierrez frowned. Before even he knew what he was doing his hand shot forward and grabbed Rath's wrist. He lifted his hand up and pried his fingers free with his other hand. Rath glowered at him. It was a half hearted try, but it still made Bierrez take an involuntary step backward.

"Why are you still here?" the fire Knight snapped. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Bierrez, Rune or any one in the whole damn world. Everyone could just die for all he cared. He shoved Bierrez towards the doors. "Get out of here and leave me alone!" he turned away from the other boy, and glowered at the rest of the room. Silently, and reluctantly, Bierrez left the dragon castle and returned to Kharl's home. The memory of Rath's kiss still fresh in his mind. He walked out onto his balcony and stared out at the sky.

"What's wrong with me?" his question was aimed at nothing in particular, so he jumped when someone responded.

"You're in love you fool." Bierrez whirled around to see Garfacy smirking at him from the doorway. Bierrez hated him. No he loathed him. This short little human was way to cocky for his own good. He turned away from him again and did his best to hold him self to where he stood. It took all his will power and mental strength not to lunge at the little creep. There was a quiet chuckle from behind him. "Ignore me if you like, but it's true. You love Rath." Bierrez's eyes went wide. Was it true? Did he actually _love_ Rath? The very same Rath who'd taken Cesia from him? It was impossible. 'And besides,' he told himself. 'Rath loves that annoying elf, Rune.' he sighed and went back into his rooms. After throwing Garfacy out on his smug human butt Bierrez bolted his door and fell onto his bed staring at the ceiling. This was unlike him. To let his job and his personal life get mixed. He was supposed to bring Rath to Kharl...but he didn't want to make Rath suffer.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" he growled at the ceiling then decided to go for a walk. Yeah a walk to clear his head.

As he walked around one of Kharl's strangely arranged gardens, he thought over his 'problem'. It was clear to him that he had feelings for the fire knight, and it was also clear that he'd never be able to get close to Rath with Rune in the way. 'But if I kill Rune... Rath will hate me even more then he does all ready...' he flinched and added grimly; 'if that's even possible.' and sighed. He really did have a problem.

X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X

when Rune awoke, he found, not only Ruwalk, but Kai-stern standing over him, all both looking worried. He sat up, felt his stomach lurch again, leaned forward and vomited. Kai-stern patted him on the back and Ruwalk went to get him a glass of water. Once he'd had a drink and caught his breath, the questions started.

"Rune what happened?" he shook his head, which hurt like hell. Ruwalk gave him a concerned look.

"Tell us what's wrong." Kai-stern nodded his agreement. Rune sighed and started to explain. He told them all about his relation ship with Rath, and what had happened between Rath and Bierrez. And he did fine until he got to the end. He couldn't bring him self to tell them about Rath kissing Bierrez. The thought of it made him want to get sick all over again. But he forced himself to tell them. When he finished he looked up at them, tears brimming in his blue eyes yet again.

"What should I do?" Kai-stern and Ruwalk found themselves at a loss for words. They'd know Rune and Rath were close. But they'd never expected this.

"We...don't know Rune..."

X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X

Bierrez watched Rune talking to the two dragon officers. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the elf. A strange sensation swept over him that made his eyes go wide. There was a knock at his door and Kharl's voice called;

"Bierrez are you alright in there? Garfacy said you've been acting strangely." all Bierrez could do to answer was stare at the door and mutter quietly under his breath;

"You have no idea..."

X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X

Jk: sorry it's so short! I'll try to update sooner next time but I can't really make any promises. Please don't flame me too badly alright?

Rath: (twitch twitch) I...am going...to kill you!

Jk: er...R&R guys! (Runs away from a fuming Rath)


End file.
